


Confrontation

by 00AwkwardPenguin00



Series: Dragon of the Yuyan [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s01e18 The Waterbending Master, Gen, Katara and Zuko like to giggle at Sokka being a dork, Katara challenges the patriarchy and Zuko suffers, it's been a whopping five minutes and Zuko already hates the North Pole, it's freaking cold, the people are not nearly as friendly as they first appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AwkwardPenguin00/pseuds/00AwkwardPenguin00
Summary: The North Pole is freakingcold, and Zuko isnotenthused. Add in the fact that even the culture is as opposite to everything Zuko knows as anything could ever be, and he's in for a rough time.It doesn't help that Katara's challenge to the patriarchy brings back some bad memories.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Dragon of the Yuyan [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582384
Comments: 249
Kudos: 3842
Collections: Finished111





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



The North is _cold_.

And yeah, Zuko sort of expected it to be so when Sokka and Katara had produced the giant puffy fur-lined coats a few days before hitting the Northern Air Temple, and they'd pretty much started wearing them full time once Appa started flying over the Northern Sea, but Zuko is still completely unprepared for how _bone-fucking-numbingly cold_ it is.

Zuko is currently seated beside Sokka in the very back of the saddle, positively swaddled in blankets and his koala-sheep wool cloak and tucked inside his bedroll, and _still_ the wind slices through like one of his dao. He's trying to elevate his body temperature with firebending, but it's hard to do that when the cold dry air feels like it's stealing his breath straight out of his lungs. He barely pays attention to Sokka's complaining or Aang's grouchy response or Katara's attempts at placation, but there's no way he misses the way Appa suddenly swerves in midair to avoid a spike of ice that appears out of nowhere. It's only Sokka's hand shooting out and snagging his bedroll that keeps Zuko from flying out of the saddle and into the water.

When things finally settle down, all four of them look around, and out from behind various spikes of ice come several strange flat boats with several blue-clad figures standing atop them. 

"They're waterbenders!" Katara gasps. "We've found the Water Tribe!"

Zuko keeps his head down as he wriggles out of the bedroll, but watches through his bangs as the waterbenders escort Appa through the water. After about twenty minutes, Aang suddenly stands up on Appa's head and shouts "There it is!", pointing to a massive white wall of sparkling ice. Zuko shuffles forward next to Sokka and Katara and watches as they sail into the shadow of the wall. It's truly gigantic, maybe three times as tall as the walls that encircle Pohuai Stronghold, and lined with ornate guard pavilions. Atop the cliffs at each end stand even taller watchtowers. There's no sign of any kind of gate in the wall, and Zuko can kind of see how the Fire Nation Navy might have struggled against such defenses back before naval and artillery technology advanced to modern standards.

They pause in front of the wall, directly below the enormous sigil carved into it, and a trio of waterbenders on a boat create a tunnel through it with bending. They pass through a series of locks, and follow the weird flat boat through the myriad canals to the huge… palace? Meeting hall? At the peak of the city. Zuko is only slightly distracted from his shivering by all the sights— all of the buildings are made of _ice_? How does everyone here not freeze to death? At least with Appa swimming at a pretty sedate pace along the canals, the wind has died down enough for Zuko to get his breath back and start building up his inner fire again.

By the time they reach their destination, Zuko’s warm enough to get rid of the extra blankets, though he still keeps his koala-sheep wool cloak wrapped tightly around him. It makes getting down from Appa’s saddle a little tricky, but he manages, even though Katara gives his cloak an impressive stink-eye.

“We need to get you a proper anorak, or else you’re going to waste all your chi just keeping yourself warm,” she says quietly as they’re escorted into a vast hall. Zuko signs a quick **_I'm fine_ ** as he scans the massive room. Like everything else Zuko’s seen so far, the walls, columns, and translucent ceiling are made of ice, and while the room is still quite chilly by Zuko’s standards, it’s still miles better than the outside.

They’re directed to stand in front of a tall dais, Aang with Momo on his shoulder in front, flanked by Sokka and Katara, with Zuko bringing up the rear. Before them on the dais sit a group of people. A man with dark hair and a wealth of wrinkles sits front and center, with a line of white-haired old men sitting on an upper level behind him.

“I am Arnook, Chief of the Northern Water Tribe,” the dark haired man intones. His voice is scratchy with years of public speaking, and cool as he looks down at their little group suspiciously. "Who are you, and what brings you to our shores?"

Aang stands a little straighter, staff held upright. “I am Avatar Aang, and these are my companions, Sokka and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and Lee of the Earth Kingdom. Sokka and Katara found me at the South Pole, and Lee got me out of some deep trouble and has been protecting me ever since."

Zuko has to admit, Aang's one of the better liars he's met. It's a good thing the kid finds it pretty distasteful, or else Zuko would never be able to trust him. 

"We're here because I was hoping to find a Waterbending Master," Aang finishes with a winning smile.

"This is momentous news!" Arnook says, the tension in his frame dissolving. "It is an honor to be in your presence, Avatar. And it has been so long since we have had contact with our sister tribe! You four will be the guests of honor at the feast we are holding tonight. I will introduce you to our Chief Waterbending Master then. For now, Anana will show you to some guest quarters."

A woman with gray-streaked dark hair done up in myriad loops and braids and beads steps forward and bows, hands tucked into the sleeves of her anorak. "Honored guests, please follow me," she says. The four of them bow to Chief Arnook in unison and then follow Anana first to a large stable where Aang and Zuko make absolutely sure that Appa is perfectly comfy and has enough hay to eat, and then to a neat little house made entirely of ice. Zuko can’t suppress his shivers upon seeing it, but the interior is surprisingly cozy, draped floor to ceiling with plush furs and woven tapestries. It’s all one room, with the floor coverings arranged to accommodate a small stone hearth, and Zuko immediately claims the pelt closest to it and basks in the warmth of the small fire crackling merrily atop the flat stone.

“Anana, who should we see about getting Lee an anorak?” Katara asks as Sokka and Aang arrange their belongings.

The old woman frowns disapprovingly at Zuko before informing Katara that she’ll have a spare sent over along with materials for alteration. She then announces that the feast will begin at moonrise, and takes her leave.

Within a few minutes, a mass of navy blue fabric and white fur arrives at the door, accompanied by a basket of fabric, fur, and beads. Zuko watches curiously as Katara lays the enormous garment out on the floor with pursed lips.

“Man, that thing could probably fit Bato twice over!” Sokka comments.

“They’re either being ridiculously generous or think we’re complete idiots,” Katara growls, scowling darkly. “I could make this fit perfectly and have enough material left over for pants and gloves! Zuko, come over here and take that cloak off. I’m going to make you the best dressed man at that stupid feast.”

That evening, Zuko proudly displays his new anorak and feels no need to firebend for warmth at all. He’s able to concentrate fully on utilizing his court and espionage training to avoid making faces at the really quite bland (or Agni forbid, _sour_ ) food available. He’s eating it, of course, he’s not _rude_ , but he can’t wait to leave this ridiculous icy prison and go back to his and Katara’s campfire cooking. Katara had taken to the (judicious) use of his collection of Fire Nation spices like a koala-otter to water.

The waterbending performance is admittedly pretty cool, but the best entertainment of the night comes from watching Sokka try and fail not to be awkward at the Tribe’s princess, Yue. It’s obvious how interested his friend is in the white-haired girl, and Zuko is not above joining Katara for a giggle at Sokka’s expense. 

They return to their little guest house hours later, Aang and Katara brimming with excitement over finally being able to properly learn waterbending, and Sokka waxing rhapsodic over Princess Yue. Zuko’s just happy to finally be able to meditate properly before bed—as accepting as the others have gotten of his firebending, it still makes the Water Tribe siblings (Katara especially) nervous when he makes open flames in the saddle.

It feels like he’s just gone to sleep when he’s suddenly shoved awake, and it’s only the last two and a half years of living in a dorm with exclusively non-benders that keeps Zuko from bending out of instinct in response. He still comes awake in an instant with Uncle's dagger in one hand and a throwing knife in the other, to find Sokka crouching beside him impatiently. 

"C'mon, I signed us up for warrior training!" The younger teen says, shoving Zuko's anorak at him.

Zuko sheaths his blades and shoves the anorak away. **_Why ME??_ ** He demands, scowling fiercely and snapping out the signs. **_I'm not the one getting his ass kicked during sparring every day._ **

"Because it was the only way I could get them to let you into the training grounds so that you can practice, Jerkbender," Sokka replies blithely, but Zuko can see the clenching of his jaw, and the tightness of his shoulders.

Zuko puts on the anorak, gathers his weapons, and follows Sokka without another word.

It takes five warriors getting their asses kicked before Zuko wins the right to access the training grounds whenever he wants. Sokka gets a much warmer reception, although Zuko doesn't like the way the warriors' smiles change when his best friend turns his back. He channels his frustration into shooting, trying to get a feel for the air currents swirling around the training grounds and trying to figure out the best way to work around the ridiculously puffy anorak, until Sokka finally signals for him to pack up. They leave the grounds and wander the city for a little bit, Sokka buys breakfast for the both of them, and then something catches Sokka’s eye and he goes racing off, forcing Zuko to run to catch up with him.

“Princess Yue, good morning!” Sokka calls out to the ornate canoe he’s now keeping pace with. “How ‘bout that picnic last night? Boy, your dad sure knows how to throw a party!”

The princess giggles, and replies, “I’m happy you enjoyed yourself.”

“Well it wasn’t as much fun after you left,” Sokka says, grinning dopily.

 _Ugh, gag me,_ Zuko thinks sourly, rolling his eyes. He wants to go back to the guest house and work on his firebending forms away from prying, suspicious eyes, but this city is a blinding white maze, and nobody would be able to understand him if Zuko asked for directions. And after witnessing all of the rampant condescension on the training grounds, Zuko’s not at all confident that he wouldn’t just be ignored by anyone he tried to flag down. So he’s stuck trailing after Sokka as the younger boy actually scores a date with the gorgeous princess, and then unceremoniously walks off the edge of the sidewalk and into the canal. 

“Sorry!” Said princess calls as her canoe is waterbended away.

“That’s okay! It was worth it!” Sokka calls back as he climbs back out, then sighs dreamily as he lays on the sidewalk with his feet still in the water. “See you tonight.”

Zuko wanders over and peers down at the other boy. **_You’re an idiot,_ ** he declares. **_C’mon, let’s get back to the house before you freeze solid._ **

They do just that, and Zuko generously uses his firebending to dry Sokka’s clothes before his date while Sokka whittles furiously. In the blissful solitude after Sokka leaves and before Katara mysteriously returns sans Aang, Zuko practices his firebending forms cold, and then meditates with the hearthfire.

Katara enters the little house quietly just before sunset, and sits down on her sleeping bag with a pensive expression on her face. Zuko immediately starts preparing tea, trying to remember the way Uncle had done it, and hands her a cup without a word.

Aang arrives a little while later, more exhausted than Zuko’s ever seen him. He gets a cup of tea as well, which he gratefully slurps down and holds out for a refill. Zuko obliges, wondering if he should sit in on Aang’s training just to make sure he’s not being run into the ground. The last thing they need is the Avatar being injured or getting sick because of overwork. That had been the first thing Master Ryoichi had taught him—overworking the body is just as bad as being deliberately lazy, and often more dangerous.

Sokka stomps in suddenly with a thunderstorm on his face. When Katara asks how warrior training is going, he kicks his rucksack into the sitting area and throws himself down on it with a grunt.

“That bad?” Asks Aang.

“No, it’s Princess Yue,” Sokka growls. “I don’t get it: one minute she wants to go out with me, and the next she’s telling me to get lost.” He huffs grumpily and changes the subject. “So, how’s waterbending training going?”

Katara groans and flops over onto her sleeping bag, the hood of her anorak dress falling over her head. Zuko rescues her empty teacup and refills it, placing it in front of her and giving her hood a pat.

“Master Poop-head won’t teach her because she’s a girl,” Aang pouts, and Zuko nearly drops the teapot because that is the _single stupidest thing he’s ever heard._

Sokka pauses for a second, then says, “Well, why don’t you teach her, Aang?”

“Why didn’t I think of that?!” Katara exclaims, tossing her hood back with a jerk of her head and a huge grin. She scrambles to her feet and goes on with increasing speed. “At night, you can teach me whatever moves you learn from Master Pakku! That way, you have someone to practice with, and I get to learn waterbending! Everyone’s happy!”

“I’m not happy,” Sokka grumped.

“But you’re never happy,” Katara retorts, hands on her hips. “C’mon Aang.” Aang airbends himself upright and follows her out the door.

Sokka sighs and yanks the tie out of his wolf-tail with a grunt.

 **_If I give you a cup of tea and you throw it back at me, I’ll singe your eyebrows off,_ ** Zuko warns, and then pours out and hands the cup to his friend.

“Ugh, girls make no sense at all,” Sokka growls, tossing back the warm liquid.

Zuko shrugs. **_I wouldn’t know,_ ** he replies, refilling his own cup. **_I was too focused on training to care one way or the other. Kai though, he could probably give you lots of pointers. He chased skirts like it was his job._ **

“Your brother?” Sokka puts down his empty teacup and yanks off his boots and anorak.

Zuko nods, refilling Sokka’s cup. **_He’s twenty now, and probably breaking hearts all over the Earth Kingdom. If our captain didn’t watch him, he’d hit on anything that looked remotely female. He tried to ask my sister Jiyoti out once, but she was already seeing someone and let him down gently. She likes to bring it up when Kai’s being especially obnoxious. Her girlfriend thought it was hilarious._ **

Sokka blinks. “Wait, I’m really confused. Your brother tried to hit on your _sister?”_

Zuko rubs the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks heat. **_My troop is my family, but we’re not blood related,_ ** he clarifies. **_I’m technically too young to officially enlist, but I broke into the Stronghold as a kid and the Commander was really impressed. I don’t have any family, so the Archers pretty much adopted me. My squadmates are like siblings to me._ **

Sokka nods emphatically. “I get that, my Tribe is my family even if they’re not all related by blood, or even marriage,” he says. Then he sighs, and swirls his tea around in the cup. “Got any words of wisdom Kai passed down?”

 **_Make sure you put a sock on the door,_ ** Zuko signs with a smirk, and enjoys the rather glorious spit-take Sokka does.

“What the heck, Jerkbender, that’s for _after_ marriage!” The younger boy yelps, turning bright red.

Zuko shrugs, feeling his scar pucker with his shit-eating grin. Sokka grumbles, but before he can reply, Aang and Katara tumble back through the door, both near tears. Zuko snaps his fingers to get their attention.

 **_Who do I have to kill?_ ** He signs furiously. How _dare_ anyone make his squadmates cry. **_Give me names and they won’t see the next sunrise._ **

“Hang on, Jerkbender, let’s get the facts before we start planning assassinations,” Sokka says, though his own expression mirrors Zuko’s fury perfectly. “Aang, what happened?”

“Master Pakku caught us,” Aang says in a tiny voice. “He said he won’t teach me anymore.”

Katara’s fisted hands tremble in her lap as she bursts out, “He said Aang _disrespected_ him! And his _culture_! Just because he was trying to teach me combat waterbending!”

 **_What the fuck?_ ** Zuko can’t believe he’s hearing this. It makes absolutely _no sense._ **_That’s absolutely ridiculous! In the Fire Nation, women have_ ** **_always_ ** **_been Firebending Masters. Some of the best combat firebenders in_ ** **_history_ ** **_have been women! Princess Azula, the heir to the throne, became a Master at_ ** **_thirteen_ ** **_!_ ** He can feel his inner fire building with his fury, and makes a concerted effort to calm down. **_And what were they going to do if Aang had turned out to be a girl? Were they just going to say, “Oh, sorry, we can’t train a female Avatar, too bad, guess the world is fucked”? So_ ** **_stupid_ ** **_!_ **

“It definitely is, but we may not have a choice but to play by their rules if we want Aang to learn waterbending,” Sokka points out. He holds up a hand when Katara rounds on him furiously. “Look, I get it, it’s really really stupid and unfair, but remember that we’re working under a deadline? Aang needs to learn waterbending before the end of this summer. If we try to push this now, there’s a real chance that they’ll kick us out before that happens, Avatar or not. Do you want to risk that?”

They all have to concede the point, and early the next morning the four of them go before Chief Arnook, Princess Yue, and Master Pakku at the meeting hall, and Katara very respectfully explains what had happened.

“What do you want me to do, _force_ Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?” The incredulous tone of Chief Arnook’s question grates on Zuko’s nerves, but to her credit Katara barely falters.

“Yes!” She immediately replies. “...please.”

Arnook’s face is stone as he frowns down at them. “I suspect he might change his mind, if you swallow your pride and apologize to him.” To the Chief’s left, Pakku’s expression reminds Zuko infuriatingly of Zheng, smug satisfaction that he’s going to get his way.

“Fine,” Katara grits out.

Pakku’s smug smile grows, and he glances dismissively up at a corner of the room as he sneers, “I’m waiting, little girl.”

Katara’s fists shake at her sides, and the floor ice beneath her begins to crack. “No. No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like _you_!” As she shouts, the two huge jugs at each corner of the dais burst, spilling water everywhere.

But it’s what happens next that turns Zuko’s blood to _ice_.

“I’ll be outside if you’re man enough to fight me!” She declares.

_Prince Zuko, you will fight an Agni Kai for this disrespect._

The Fire Lord’s voice, silent these long months since his decision to defect, slides cold and cruel into Zuko’s ears, as clear as the day the words were spoken. When Katara storms out, Zuko scrambles after her, practically choking on his panic.

Sokka and Aang catch up with them halfway down the meeting hall stairs.

“Katara, are you crazy? You’re not going to win this fight!” Sokka scolds.

“I know! I don’t care!” Katara snaps back, yanking off her anorak and throwing it at him.

 _I am not afraid,_ the voice of his thirteen year old self declares in Zuko’s memory.

“You don’t have to do this for me,” Aang pleads. “I can find another teacher.”

 _Fire Lord, he is just a boy! Surely the impulsive outburst of a child does not warrant a challenge of Agni Kai?_ Uncle Iroh pleads.

“I’m not doing it for you! Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy,” Katara growls.

 _Someone needs to show that general the meaning of honor!_ Thirteen year old Zuko declares.

They reach the bottom of the stairs, and turn as Pakku approaches. Zuko’s heart is racing, and he swears it skips a beat when Katara taunts, “So you decided to show up?”

Pakku ignores her, striding past them and walking down the plaza.

“Aren’t you going to fight?” Katara demands.

 _You will fight for your honor,_ Ozai sneers.

Pakku doesn’t even turn around. “Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong.”

Zuko has a single moment of _oh shit_ before Katara water-whips the old man in the head. The crack-splash of the impact is deafening in the silent plaza. 

Pakku stops. His shoulders tighten. “Fine.” He turns slowly as he says, “You want to learn to fight so bad? _Study closely!”_

 _You_ _will_ _learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!_

Zuko can’t breathe as the fight begins. His nails are biting into his palms with how tightly his hands are fisted, and it’s taking every single ounce of stubbornness in his body to keep from jumping between the combatants and blasting that asshole Pakku out to sea. The only reason he’s _not_ is because Katara would probably kill him.

But every time Katara gets knocked down, every time Pakku swamps her with water, all Zuko can see is Ozai standing above him with a fist full of fire. He can feel his skin burning even in the freezing air of the Pole. He nearly loses it completely when Pakku traps Katara in the cage of ice spears.

His ears are buzzing as Pakku declares the fight over, and he follows his squad to stand near Katara. He can’t hear what she and Pakku are talking about, but it makes Yue burst into tears and run off, and then Sokka runs after her. Pakku turns to face Katara and Aang, then looks at Chief Arnook. Whatever he says makes the Chief nod gravely, and Zuko’s squadmates beam. 

Zuko manages to hold it together until Pakku and Chief Arnook walk away. With shaking hands, he grabs Katara’s shoulders and studies her head to toe, then crushes her to his chest when he finds her completely unharmed. The buzzing in his ears fades, and he can hear Aang asking him if he’s okay, and Katara squeaking as she struggles to free herself.

He doesn’t want to, but he releases her so that she can breathe and so that he can sign.

 **_DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!_ ** He makes no effort to mask how terrified he is, his signs huge and fast and _trembling_ with the force of his fear. **_By Agni’s Light, Katara, he could’ve KILLED you! You’re fucking lucky that he didn’t impale you like a side of hippo-beef on a spit! Spirits fucking damn it, you scared me nearly into my pyre!_ **

Katara has the grace to look a bit chagrined, even as her mouth forms a stubborn line. “I’m sorry you got scared, Lee, but I had to. He was wrong.”

Zuko takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. **_I get it, I do, just… I have… issues… with kids dueling Masters. Duels in the Fire Nation are not nearly as… kind… as yours just was._ ** He has to make a concerted effort not to touch his scar. He’s not ready for them to know that yet.

“Agni Kais, right?” Aang says quietly. “My friend Kuzon said he’d seen one once. The challenger was so badly burned that he died a few days later.”

“But that’s Fire Nation duels,” Katara objects in a whisper.

 **_Can you seriously look me in the eye and tell me that water isn’t just as dangerous?_ ** Zuko snaps out, still trying to calm down. The talk of duels is _not helping_ , thanks guys. **_C’mon, let’s get you back to the house and dried off before you get hypothermic._ **

Katara and Aang seem to recognize that the subject is closed, and meekly follow Zuko as he marches them back to the guest house. People on the sidewalks give them a wide berth, whispering behind their hands. Word travels fast in this icy death trap.

As soon as they get back to the house, Zuko bends the embers of the hearthfire back to life, and starts making tea in an effort to calm down some more. Katara takes her spare clothes behind a changing screen, and when she comes out, dry and dressed and hair redone, Zuko hands her a cup of tea. Aang drinks his cup, then starts on his firebending conditioning routine at Zuko’s command. Sokka doesn’t return until long after nightfall, his entire demeanor an odd mix of elation and sorrow, and Zuko kind of wishes he had some sake or baiju on him to give to his friend.

The next morning dawns bleak and gray, and Zuko follows Katara like a navy blue shadow as she hurries up to the waterbending plaza, eyeing anyone they pass along the way that looks like they might want to start something. Actions like demanding and being _granted_ the right to learn combat waterbending as a woman in a culture as stiff and traditional as this place are sure to be met with resistance, and Zuko will be damned before he lets some jumped up chauvinist asshole try to ruin this for his friend. His own training can wait.

When Katara arrives, for a split second it seems like Pakku is going to go back on his agreement to train her, but no, it just seems like the jerk has grown a sense of humor overnight. Zuko rolls his eyes and heads over to the staircase, where he has a good vantage point of the plaza and will be able to see trouble coming.

Every single day for a month, from before dawn to after dusk, Katara trains her _ass_ off, and Zuko is in complete _awe_ of how quickly she advances. Aang makes steady progress as well, but he lacks the sheer stubborn _drive_ that Katara uses to absorb everything Pakku can throw at her. Zuko can’t _wait_ to spar with her properly. It’s also highly entertaining watching her wipe the floor with all of the boys who’ve been learning combat waterbending since they were first able to bend.

Zuko also learns a lot from watching the training sessions, and has started playing with some firebending forms that have their roots in waterbending. He can’t really do anything while hiding as an Earth Kingdom non-bender, but he’s got a running list in his mind of things to try. All he needs is an opportunity to experiment.

And that opportunity comes when black snow starts falling on the North Pole.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: **Siege**


End file.
